


I can't see it from here

by nameless_flowers (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klance if you squint, Langst, i wont tell you how dies in the tag lmao, im sorry my son, klangst, pain and suffering, this is more self projected then id like to admit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nameless_flowers
Summary: one of Voltron's roughest battleseveryone is fighting on there ownuntil they realize that the always joking voice in their coms has gone silent





	I can't see it from here

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic so I hope this isn't terrible :")

It was a hard battle, probably the hardest yet. Keith and Lance were on the ground fighting while their lions flew above, defending them from air attacks, while the rest of the paladins fought in the skies above. Both flames and ice crackled around the ring where Keith and Lance stood their ground. "Ya know," a fimilar cheerful almost laughing voice floated through the coms,"this kinda makes me feel like a superhero!" Lance chuckled when he was met with the groans of the four other paladins, but he knew that it helped them. Keeping up the team's spirits during a hard fight was always important and Lance was the best man for the job. Coran had told him a while back that most teams failed bc they got so inthroaled in battle that the fight never stopped for them even if the enemy was distroyed. "Oh come on! i cant be the only one that feels it, right?" He called out again, trying to get his teammates to respond. Surprisingly it was Keith that answered, "i guess that makes you aquaman or something, yeah?" . Lance stood shocked for a moment, totally forgetting he was in battle "No way! you know Aquaman?!" he called but all he got back was a tongue click. 

The fight drone on, Lance occasionly throwing in jokes and teasing Keith. It finally seemed like they were winning, the number of enemies slowly decreasing. No one really noticed when Lance went quiet, eventually someone has to run out of jokes, right? Keith felt the silence over the coms slightly distrubing, taking the pause in enmey waves to look over his shoulder to where Lance had been a few yards away only moments before. Lance wasn't there, watching Keith's back with his shooting skills. Keith didnt really think anything of it, no one really did. Until a soft pained groan filtered through the coms.

"who's hurt" Shiro asked as soon as it dawned on him that it was one of the paladins. Everyone checked in, everyone but Lance. "Kei-" "I know" Keith interrupted Shiro, slashing through the last enemies stand in front of him. Like he needed to be told, he was already in motion before Shiro even thought his hand. He spun and sprinted towards where he last saw Lance standing, the familiar memory of the brunette standing strong taking his aim with his gun burned behind Keith's eyes as he ran. He skidded to a halt, nearly tripping over the blue paladin, before dropping to his knees and pulling Lance into his lap. He quickly threw off his helmet and carefully pulled off Lance's. Keith started checking for injuries, the blue paladin was covered in dirt and ash, small gashes over his body. Nothing seemed bad enough to cause Lance to suddenly collapse, until the boy took in a wheezing breath that obviously took a lot more effort than it should. Keith felt it more than he could see it, the hole in Lance's back was gushing blood, soaking through the leg of Keith's underarmor clothes. "Lance put pressure on the wound come on the others will be here soon stay with me" Keith grabbed Lance's hand and pressed his other to the terrible gash, the other's blue eyes flitching open from the suddenly pain of pressure on the wound. "Keith. Hah didn't think you'd be MY hero" The brunette wheezed out, his chuckle sounded hallow and wrong. "oi save your breath sharpshooter." 'awe is Mr. Samurai worried for poor old me' "you know damn well you're strong Lance" 'don't go getting all soft on me now' "shut up Lance" their banter continued until Lance's eyelids started drooping, panic striking through Keith like lightning. "hey Lance. Lance. Stay with me idiot. Keep those eyes open and on me, yeah?" He shook the man in his lap gently until he could see those bright blue eyes again, earning a groan and half hearted glare. "Take care of the team for me, Keith. Make sure Pidge finds their family. Keep an eye on Shiro, he'll stop eating eating when his nightmares get bad-" Keith inhaled sharply, making Lance pause in his speech. "Don't talk like that Lance you're gonna make it. You'll be okay. Everything's gonna be fine." He could feel the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes but he held them back for Lance's sake. Lance, on the other hand, didn't hold them back at all, the combination of the pain and sadness too much for him. "Keith" he was interrupted by a coughing fit, shaking his whole body, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth "don't lie to me." Lance raised a hand to the side of Keith's face, the red paladin leaning into the touch as he finally let the tears fall. "s-stay with me...please" Keith whispered, stuttering through small sobs as he gently rocked back and forth, holding the blue paladin to his chest. Lance coughed, hand slowly slipping from Keith's cheek, "Let me go home, Keith".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
